Crimson Color
by Lita Young
Summary: Miku Nika Koi is a young girl living in Tokyo Japan with her two sisters and close friends. Miku experiences many things throughout her life including love, friendship and family.


Since the beginning of time people have been born into the world and when they die, they are born again into the world into a different life. Many people believe in this and it has become a philosophy and way of life especially for the Koi family.

The Koi family dates back to the Legendary Period, which began during the 1st century. A goddess was born and descended onto Earth into a small city in Japan. A demon in disguise from the underworld was later sent up to earth to live among the others in the same town as the goddess. The young beautiful goddess was named Kai which mean forgiveness. The handsome demon was named Haru which means spring.

After awhile Kai and Haru grew to know each other and became one with each other. They were to marry and in future they were to bear children together. The first child was to be named Aireona which means queen of love. Their second child was to be named Miku which means beautiful crimson color. Their final and third child was to be named Hana which means flower. Kai and Haru were to live their first life together alone, the children were to be born into their second life.

It was now the Yamato Period, the year 500 to be precise. Aireona Reanna Koi was born to Kai and Haru. The "queen of love" was cursed by being given the chance to never grow old. She would live forever and under many different lives. Aireona was also given many powers and curse such as being half cat and witch. She was the oldest kid of the family and was to have two sisters born in the next two centuries. Because of her curse Aireona was sent to live on her own at a young age. She didn't know her parents for very long so she wouldn't know the things that they would do in the future. Aireona married two different guys, the first being Sonako and the second being Regret. She is currently the guardian and care taker for Miku and Hana, her two younger sisters. Aireona was given the Koi mansion to run. She lives there with her sisters and many close friends of the family.

The Heian Period, the year 1000, 500 after the birth of the first Koi child. Miku Nika Koi, the second child of Kai and Haru was born. Miku was given powers by her parents as well. Just like her sister Aireona, Miku was half cat and half witch. She was never cursed to live forever like her sister but she was cursed to lose her powers later in life and regain them while carrying her first child whom gained them through this god given curse. Miku would go through many lives just as the others and would meet and fall in love with many people. Miku is currently pregnant with her first child whom she had with a guy named Hikuru Shynato. Hikuru means light or ray of light. Hikuru was killed by Haru because of the Shynato and Koi past. Miku has strong hate for her father because of his abusiveness for her boyfriends, all except Goku and Azreial. Goku means sky and Azreial means god is my aid. Miku is currently dating a guy named Cut which means tailor but she is destined to marry Goku and have a child with him. She is currently living with her sisters at the Koi mansion located in Tokyo, Japan.

Hana Rai Koi born during the Muromachi Period in the year 1500, 500 years after Miku. The third and final child of Kai and Haru, Hana is just like her other two sisters being of half cat and witch. Hana trained to be a ninja at a young age, training with people all over the world. She has many given skills, she prefers to be more natural and use her given skills than to use her powers that were passed down through the family. Even though she is very young, she is quite tough and should not be messed with. Being the youngest child of three, Hana always looked up to her older sisters for everything. Hana wouldn't have many lives but only two and wasn't cursed like the others. She is currently living at the Koi mansion with her sisters.

Kai was killed by Haru for trying to escape his grip and go back to her home in the celestials. The Koi sisters would never have their mother around again. Haru would come back into their life at a later point when they were all mostly grown up. He never came back to the mansion but stayed close and kept watch over his daughters making sure they fulfilled their destinies. If they were to try and change them, like in the case of Miku, then Haru would stop at nothing to fix the wronged.

The Modern Period also known as present day, the year 1990 Aireona was born again into a new life. In 1992 Miku was born again into a new life. In 1995 Hana was born into her second and final life. The current year is 2012 and the Koi sisters are living together in the Koi mansion in a small suburb of Tokyo and this is where the story of the Koi family begins.

Chapter 1: It's What the Future Holds

The summer of 2010 was coming to an end, the cherry blossom trees were all in full bloom and the birds sat in them singing their sweet tune. It was a bright and sunny day like no other; the sun glistened on the pool making the water look a clean blue. People walked down the streets doing their afternoon grocery shopping while the children played in the streets or at the local pond.

The Koi family was busy doing their own things like usual. Hana was in her room playing around on her guitar, Aireona was out in the garden under the cherry blossom tree near the pool sunbathing while Miku sat at her desk in her room deciding on what to write next. She had been writing short stories for quite awhile now and occasionally she would go out into the garden in the early morning to get inspiration to write poetry. One day soon she wanted to work for the big Japan News Network. She was a young aspiring journalist and wanted to be famous one day.

Miku tapped her favorite pink sparkle pen against the desk daydreaming a bit. She looked over and noticed the computer screen. It was a picture of her and Kiru, her half human half kitten pet, at school bored during a class. She smiled a bit remembering that day: Kiru had gotten up during the middle of school and yelled in frustration, the teacher then told him to sit down and be calm. Kiru had sat back down, looked over at her and then they both sighed in boredom. Their friend Kimi-chan took the photo when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Miku-chan, you're so beautiful. You should be a model one day." Kimi smiled brightly looking at the two of them. "Arigato Kimi-chan." Miku smiled as well. Kimi smiled more. "Master, Kimi-chan is right. I always tell you to follow your dreams. You should take some photos and send them in." Kiru nodded in agreement from Kimi's statement. Miku smiled. "Maybe I will."

The phone started ringing and woke her from the daydream. Miku looked down at the phone; it was a number that she didn't recognize. "Hello?" Miku asked. The woman behind the phone cleared her throat. "Is this Miku Koi?" Miku turned towards the computer, got up and plopped down on her bed. "Yes it is. Who is this?" The woman cleared her throat again. "My name is Gen; I'm from a modeling agency in Hachioji, Tokyo. I saw some of your photos and thought they were amazing. We were wondering if you wanted to come in and do a shoot with us soon." Miku's eyes widened. "Really? You want me? Wait I didn't send you any photos, where did you get them from?" Gen cleared her throat yet again. "It sent to us in the mail. So, are you interested?" Miku looked around the room for a minute thinking about it. "You got a deal." Gen smiled. "Great, see you Monday at 9." Miku pressed the end button and stared at the phone. She wondered to herself: who had sent those photos to the agency.

She got off the bed and walked down the long set of stairs. It swirled around and around and exited into the spacious living room which had a cutout kitchen area. Aireona was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Hana was sitting in front of the large screen television playing video games. Aireona noticed Miku and smiled. "Why hello my sweet younger sister. How are you this fine day?" Miku gulped. "I need to talk to you guys." She walked over to the barstool sitting in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. She sat down and took an apple out of the basket sitting there. Hana paused her game and looked up. Aireona continued cutting up some vegetables. "What is it hun?" Aireona asked without looking up. The front door slowly opened. Miku looked over towards the door. It was Kiru. He was finally back from his long summer trip.

Aireona looked at the door. "You haven't been home in awhile. Where have you been?" She placed her hands on her hips looking at him. Kiru cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know that I had to check in regularly." She looked at him. "You're part of the family aren't you?" She pointed the knife in his direction when she said it. Kiru walked towards the kitchen and leaned against the couch. "Yea, I am but I thought I got to do as I please." Miku sighed. "Don't worry sis. I gave him permission to spend his summer as he pleased. I'm glad you're back, I missed you." Miku smiled at him. Kiru blushed slightly and rubbed his head running his hand through his bright red hair. "Thanks." Aireona went back to cutting. "So that news of yours?"

Miku blinked. "Oh yea that. I got a call from the modeling agency here in Hachioji asking me if I wanted to do a shoot on Monday. Apparently they got a couple of my photos and they really liked them. Know how that might have happened?" Kiru slipped a bit on the couch. Aireona shook her head while Hana shrugged her shoulders. Miku eyed Kiru waiting for a response. Kiru coughed and looked around the room for an excuse to not look her in the eyes. Miku got up and walked to him. "It was you, admit it." Kiru whistled and rocked back and forth on his heels. Miku eyed him crossing her arms. "Ok, so maybe I took some photos with me on my trip and perhaps dropped them in the mailbox when I got back home." Kiru looked around the room again.

Aireona scooped the vegetables into the pan and put some rice in the steamer. She then took the chicken out of the fridge and put it in the pan. "So what made you do that?" she asked him. Kiru sighed. "Miku has been talking about doing it for months ever since a friend suggested it but she never sent in the photos so someone had to do it." Miku had just been thinking about that exact moment a couple minutes ago, was Kiru reading her mind somehow? Miku walked over to Kiru. He flinched when she got close. Miku grabbed him and hugged him close to her. Kiru gasped in shock and put his arms around her. Kiru caught a whiff of her hair, a scent he had missed over the summer. A smile spread across his face. He was happy to be in the arms of someone he loved dearly.

Aireona finished up the dinner. She was making stir fry, one of Miku and Kiru's favorites. "Well congrats my sister. Let's eat and celebrate." Aireona pulled out three glasses for wine and poured the bottle. Hana placed the chopsticks and plates onto the table. They all sat together and ate dinner. It was delicious as usual. Miku was satisfied in the moment because for once things were going pretty good. "Let's toast to my amazing little sister." Aireona, Miku and Kiru clinked their glasses and sipped on the wine. Miku smiled at Kiru and he blushed again.

Kiru had never seen someone so beautiful and amazing as Miku, he had loved her ever since the day she rescued him and brought him to be part of the family. At times he felt bad for using them for a place to live and food to eat so that's why Miku and Kiru had the deal of him being able to leave and do as he pleased. He got up from the table and walked outside.

After dinner Miku went back to her room and grabbed her notebook. Sometimes at night she liked to sit by the pool and write. Night time was her other time of inspiration because of how the moon and stars glowed and made the pool shimmer. Miku put on her favorite bikini. After her late night writing sessions she would also take a short and relaxing swim. She like how the water was crisp and cool. She descended down the staircase and walked to door and slid it open. A figure sat by the pool on the lounge chair. Usually Miku was alone during these times but tonight that was not the case. Miku walked towards the chair that had the figure sitting on it. It was Kiru. She could see his red hair poking over the top of the chair. He was laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Kiru, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be in your room sleeping by now." He was staring out into the distance at the city lights. "I came out here to think about some things. Sit down if you want." Miku sat down next to him. "I'm guessing you came out here to do your usual late night write and swim." Miku looked at him a bit surprised. "How did you know about that?" Kiru kept looking in the same spot. "I've watched you, from my room." He then looked at her into her eyes. "I missed you so much while I was gone and I can't stand being away from you for any longer. I took those pictures to the agency because I want to see you fulfill all your destinies. Miku, I love you so much." He grabbed her chin and slowly leaned close to her. He put his lips onto hers kissing her softly. Miku's face blushed and her stomach flipped. She had loved Kiru as well but she had no idea that he had strong feelings such as these for her. He had been a part of the family for a long time now but he was always her pet or little brother.

Kiru slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to say anything because I'm pretty sure that said everything." Miku looked at him. "Wanna swim?" Kiru giggled. "Sure why not." He took off his shirt and his shoes. Miku eyed his body, for some reason it looked different than usual. Maybe it was because this time she was looking at it in a different way. "Are you going to join me?" Kiru jumped into the pool making a big splash. Miku got onto the diving board and jumped in. Kiru caught her and pulled her close. She looked at him. He leaned in and kissed her again. Miku slid down and he held her close. She splashed him and ran out of the pool. He chased after her and pushed her onto the grass.

He looked deeply into her eyes before laying his lips on hers yet again. She kissed him starting to enjoy the feeling of his lips on hers. Kiru rolled over onto the grass and looked up at the stars. Miku cuddled onto him and looked up to the sky as well. "I want this to last forever." He smiled and looked at her. "This moment?" She looked at him. "That and us." He laid his head on hers, holding her close. Miku was wrong. This was definitely the best moment ever and nothing could ever go wrong.

Kiru stood up and pulled Miku up with him. The two went into the house. They climbed the staircase holding hands. Kiru kissed Miku goodnight and went to his room which was a bit down the hall. Miku walked into her room, closed the door behind her and flopped onto the bed. She needed to sleep because in a couple days she would become a model. She changed her clothes and finally went to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
